Liquid crystal displays have become one kind of the mainstream display devices due to the advantages of light weight, thin profile, etc. At present, vast majority of liquid crystal displays are flat because glass sheet materials are mostly used. However, in some special application areas, such as the application situations in which advertisement displays are mounted on an arc-shaped wall, a curved display is typically required. For the limitations on properties of glass sheet materials, it's highly difficult to make a bended liquid crystal display.
In an existing method for manufacturing a bended liquid crystal display, some use resin type material capable of being bended for a substrate, some employ a process in which a film is attached onto the surface of a glass sheet so as to bend the glass sheet due to acting force from the film. However, because in the bended displays manufactured in these methods the bending of the substrates is not rigid and bad in stability, the degree of curvature of the display will also vary over service time.